How To Use Templates
This page tells you how to use each of the templates used on this wiki under normal circumstances (for example, you could use most templates in any way on your own user page). Infobox Firstly, you add the template onto the screen (the position doesn't matter). Afterwards, enter the name of the unit, weapon or page subject in the Template Title. Put an image as File:Unit or Weapon.jpg or .png and then enter the information. You can get either the standard infobox or the unit infobox. You enter the information as follows: Unit Unit This may be aircraft, armoured vehicle, warship, or infantry. Type May be plane, helicopter, tilt-rotor, tank, tank destroyer, artillery, car, truck, personnel carrier, fighting vehicle, submarine, carrier, destroyer, cruiser or battleship. Class May be fighter, interceptor, strike fighter, multi-role, maritime, transport plane, transport helicopter, dropship, naval warfare, attack helicopter, electronic warfare, AWACS, rocket artillery, conventional artillery, turreted tank destroyer, armoured car, transport truck, gun truck, armoured personnel carrier, infantry fighting vehicle, light tank, medium tank, heavy tank, super-heavy tank or main battle tank. Note that normal tank destroyers, normal military cars and normal personnel carriers don't have their own class. For this purpose, just move onto the next piece. Also note that fighting vehicles can only have the class infantry fighting vehicle. Infantry have special types, which may be found here. Special Abilities If it has any, include VTOL (or any equivalents it may have), CTOL, stealth, or similar things. Parameters The height, length, and width of the unit. Example:45cm tall, 2m long and 1m wide Weight The unit's weight. Country of Origin The country which first used this unit. If it was multiple countries, include all of them and call the title Countries of Orign. Operator(s) The country or countries that use the unit. Manufacturer(s) The company or companies which built the unit. If there are multiple manufacturers, include all of them. Prototyped The date the first prototype was built. If this is unavailable, include the year, and if that is unavailable, include Disputed Built The date this was first built. If this is unavailable, include the year, and if that is unavailable, include Disputed. Number Built The number of the unit built. Do not include this row for a specific model. For this row, just include a number with commas as it would be. Entered Service The date this first saw service. If this is unavailable, put the month and year, or year. Fate If this is a specific unit model, like the HMS Illustrious (R06), if available put the date or month/year this was ultimately destroyed, scuttled, or sold for scrap, and show the reason. If the reason is unavailable, put Disputed. If this was over an entire range of models, like AV-8 Harrier, if available you should put the date or month/year of retirement. Example:Sunk by torpedo on 7 December 1941 Example:Retired on 24 October 1978 Weapon Weapon This may be gun, drop weapon or melee. Type May be shotgun, rifle, machine gun, knife, mine, or explosive gun Class May be bolt-action rifle, sniper rifle, light machinegun, medium machinegun, heavy machinegun, missile launcher, rocket launcher, knife, anti-personnel mine, anti-armour mine or remote mine. Note that automatic rifles, knives and shock paddles (or defibrillators) do not have a class. Marking Templates Marking templates, also known as Tags, are templates used to mark a certain characteristic. An example is the HTIF Staff Template: Do not impersonate: you can get blocked for this. Category:Important Page